


For The Warning Signs I've Completely Ignored.

by privateword



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Koschei - Freeform, TARDIS - Freeform, Theta - Freeform, Thoschei, but he frequents the toy section, eleven in a, hes different, it only gets angstier, missy goes back in time, she gets interested, to see eleven, well its a more of a big shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: She didn't know whether to feel hatred for herself for what she had done to himor maybe,if only a little,pride for the fact that she had made an impact at all.----------Eleven/Missy fic for the people who craved a cute fanfic of them together as much as I did.





	For The Warning Signs I've Completely Ignored.

His eyes had danced around the room in ways she had never seen, at least not from the eyes her eyes had become accostumed to.

His arms would swing, pulling his body around as if it were on a rope. She found it rather amusing; but the way joy and boundless hope flooded his expressions, it made her hearts smack together like poorly crafted marbles.

This was her Doctor, fitted with a smile worn all too much yet not wavering for a second.   
He was in a shop, one littered with perfect human children with their perfect little smiles, prancing about from toy to toy, whispering stories of the man who was secretly an alien from outer space with a magic wand and a flying box.  
Their giggles made his grin grow and grow as he whizzed around like he once had when Theta and Koschei were side by side, running through her father's golden fields, centuries ago. 

Missy's eyes had seen a lot from the Doctor in recent times, his tears dropping on her hands, his words tightening around her withered conscious as he spoke of disappointment and fleeting hope, she had seen him in pieces, ruined.

_But never had she seen him with this much playfulness in his eyes and a chorus of hope singing in his hearts._

He was happy, far happier than he had ever been when she had stood beside him, happier than he would ever be with her.   
She didn't know whether to feel hatred for herself for what she had done to him or maybe, if only a little, pride for the fact that she had made an impact at all.  
These feelings were left mostly ignored, kept in her right breast pocket for a better time.

She reapplied her lipstick which had been applied only a moment ago. She hadn't felt the weight of it yet though so it couldn't have been enough.   
It was slightly smudged but she carried on.  
She readjusted her dress, it changed nothing really.

She took a step out from the aisle she had been watching the Doctor from, it was also the aisle she found an ocean blue, plastic telescope. It was most definitely a childrens model but nevertheless it had come in handy when keeping an eye on the Doctor.  
She had watched him for about 20 minutes now and to anyone else that might have seemed stalker-like but well, she needed to make sure it was him and you see...  
 _Oh, who was she kidding,_ he had a name badge with 'The Doctor' typed out on it, in a font she was almost sure that Doctor had specifically picked out.

She watched as he wandered off to help out with a broken down cash register. This gave her an opportunity to walk around like she was nobody's business, though she was actually many people's business and probably had enemies in this very shop but she didn't want to pick at the phrase too much.   
She was in attire she found would be more suited to this location and time period. 

 

She wore a pink badana with a pattern on it that seemed to be more just random splotches of black than an actual pattern, it did kept her hair up pretty nicely though, she had to admit.

Her top was a green turtleneck jumper that she found while rummaging through the Doctor's clothing. She completed the look with brown denim overalls, she can't even remember where she'd got this and frankly she wouldn't be surprised if someone had thrown it in the rubbish after one look at it. 

But the 'style' and the heat it gathered was worth it to blend in with the humans of 2011, she told herself.  
She swaggered along, carrying herself through the shop. She spotted several items of clothing similar to hers in an aisle labelled 'Vintage - 75% Off!'.

She shrugged it off, moving along.

A lady approached her asking for advice on which top to get, Missy looked at her clothing, far too different, similar to 2017s fashion. Who does this woman think she is?

She prepared her best southern accent and with finger guns aiming she announced,   
"Get with the times, grandma!", before sauntering off.

She smirked, _nice one._

"Oh hello! My name's the Doctor, see my badge for reassurance." 

He came out of nowhere, his face was different, younger, smoother, but the smile was the same. He used his whole face.   
He bounced and spoke the same way as he did with the children. He took her hand in his and she let him for a moment too many.

Missy's hand snapped back to her leather side, she felt her hearts beating through her ribcage and out through the cracks and grooves of her flesh and skin. It even managed to get through the wool and leather which to be honest she thought would be impossible, with the heat it was accumulating she figured it would somehow set the sound on fire. 

_You idiot, you stupid bitch! Why did you think it was a good idea to come here, to come see him?_

"Um, well, yes. Lovely to make your acquaintance, but I was just-"

"Would you like to see what I found?"

 

The insessant heartbeat flickered to a stop. 

 

_"Yes."_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my friend Orisa for helping me edit this one <3
> 
> and thanks to my other friend shaun for being the inspiration for finger guns missy :3


End file.
